


I Shine Brighter when I'm with You

by Pyohappy



Category: Free!
Genre: Fits in the canon, Fluff, Future, Kid Fic, Kid Haru, Kid Rin, M/M, POV First Person, POV Haruka Nanase, Past, Time Skips, future fish, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyohappy/pseuds/Pyohappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are my shining, my only shining. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my shining away..."</p>
<p>Three different times Rin sings to Haru over the years...</p>
<p>This fic is absolute fluff, fluff, and more fluff. I really just wanted to write about warm cuddles and kisses. Written with the prompt "Past, Present, and Future"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shine Brighter when I'm with You

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the notes at the end of the fic! Thank you! :)

       As I reached the edge of the pool, my head emerged from the water and the bustle of the Iwatobi Swimming Club filled my ears once more. I slowly took a deep inhale of the chlorinated air, as I removed my swim cap and goggles. With a quick shake of my head, beads of water were sent flying from the drenched tips of my hair that my swim cap didn’t quite cover.

      "Ne, Haru", a soft meek voice called to me. I looked up through my wet fringe and saw Makoto offering his hand. “Great job!” he said with a gentle smile. I grasped his extended hand, and with a light tug he pulls me out of the pool. As soon as my feet touch the cool tiled surface of the pool deck, a small blond ball of energy jumped me.

      “Wahh! Nanase-kun!” Nagisa’s high-pitched squeal resonated through the club, as he hung onto my side. “Nanase-kun! You beat your record again!!! That’s sooo cool, Nanase-kun!” He was excitedly shaking my arm back and forth. In the midst of all of Nagisa’s shaking, a warm familiar arm swung around my neck.

       “Hehe! Nanase, you really are something! We are gonna kill the relay!” Rin happily exclaimed with a toothy smile. His arm around my neck tightens as he rests his head upon my shoulder. His vivid magenta hair began to tickle my neck.

       “… I only swim free”, I reply with a sigh. I look down at Rin with an unamused look. Rin gazed back at me, his lip jutted out in a slight sulk from where his head still rested on my shoulder. I felt my cheeks begin to flush a bit under his wholehearted stare. I quickly looked away to look at the glistening pool instead.

       “Yaaaa, I know, I know”, Rin said as he retracted his arm. “I’ve heard it a million times already, but I will make you agree to swim a relay with me one day!”

       “Well, if you heard me say it a million times, I’ve probably have heard you asking me about the relay a billion times”, I huffed in reply. Rin just flashed me a confident grin in return, his hands casually behind his head. His smile was so wide and bright that I could clearly see that one tooth he had that was a lot sharper than the others.

        “Oh yeah!” Rin suddenly exclaimed. “Did you remember? You promised to let me sleepover at your house today, Nanase! I brought all my sleepover stuff with me already, so we can go straight to your house!” Rin was bouncing on the balls of his feet, completely splashed with excitement. I nodded towards him and said,

        “Mmmm, I remembered. I even made sure that Mama bought a lot of saba for us to eat tonight.” I peered up at Rin with a small smile. Though I thought it wasn’t possible, Rin’s face bloomed even brighter, and now his cheeks were tinted pink, like the cherry blossoms that currently littered the schoolyard of Iwatobi Elementary. Out of nowhere, there was a loud squeak from Nagisa,

       “HUHHHH?! Matsuoka-kun gets to sleepover at Nanase-kun’s house? No fairrrr! I wanna sleepover sometime too!” Rin put both of his hands on his hips and confidently retorted to Nagisa with,

       “Hehe, maybe I’m just super special to Nanase!” Little Nagisa sadly pouted in response. Nagisa’s down casted look caused guilt to roll through my body, so I felt the urge console him. Sadly the first thing my stupid brain came up with was,

       “Don't worry Hazuki-kun, Matsuoka’s not special to me like that at all. Makoto sleeps over at my house all the time too, and you can stop by sometime if you want as well.” It wasn’t true; right when Rin stepped into my life, I knew something was special about him. Nagisa seemed to be satisfied with the answer though, if his extremely huge smile meant anything. Rin’s smile, however, visibly drop. As fast as it dropped, a forced grin was in its place. Rin’s eyes were no longer sparkling.

       Rin lagged behind me as we walked back to my house. He walked at a lethargic pace, his head down, staring at the pebbles on the road. I was worried that what I said ruined everything... However, once we arrived back at my house, and got competitive playing video games, he suddenly became lively again. He was his completely loud, excitable, happy, normal self again. Time passed by quickly when I was with Rin. After a very yummy dinner of saba, more video games, and some chatting, it was suddenly already late at night. I currently had a smiley, PJ clad Rin, fresh from the bath, sitting on the floor of my bedroom. He was situated on the futon we usually set up for guests, looking very comfortable. On the other hand, I was seated on my bed, legs dangling off the edge, just short of touching the ground.

       “Hehe Nanase, I’m glad you let me sleepover at your house tonight! It really was a blast!” Rin said looking up at me with his signature grin.

       “Ya, I had fun too!”  I replied with a soft smile in return. If possible, Rin smile broadened even wider. His cheeks were also stained a light pink, and the soft sparkles in his eyes were back. For some reason, looking at a joyful Rin made my heart tighten and pulse really quickly. With a small cough, I let go of Rin’s gaze and stare into my lap instead, hoping my heart would calm down. “Umm, it is getting pretty late though… Maybe we should go to sleep”.

       “Hmmm, ok! Just let me get my blanket and pillow first from my duffle bag!” Rin replied. Rin crawled over to his duffle bag and pulled out his fluffy red blanket. Rin peered back into his duffle, then suddenly started to frantically rummage through it. After a few minutes of sifting through his bag, Rin just stopped with a deep sigh and slowly turned his now downward gaze back to me.

       “Naaanaseeee” Rin drew out. “I think I left my pillow at home… I can’t sleep without my special pillow… ” I looked down at him with slight furrowed brows from where I sat crossed legged on my bed. Rin’s eyes were a bit wide and silently seemed to be pleading. I slightly tilted my head, contemplated what I could do.

       “Umm, will another pillow work?” I asked. Rin slowly shook his head and replied with a sigh,

       “No… It’s not the same”.

       “Well, what can I do about it then?” I said with a scratch of my head. Rin cheeks began to flush as dark as his hair. He fidgeted for a bit then quietly muttered out,

       “Umm… Can I sleep with you then?”

       “H-huh?” I didn’t think I heard right at first, but Rin’s mumbled words kept repeating in my head. “You want to sleep with me?!” I exclaimed as heat slowly engulfed my face. This shouldn’t have been a big deal… I mean I had to sleep in the same bed as Makoto a few times before when I stay over at his house, but for some reason with Rin, everything felt kind of different.

       “Well, I think I’ll be able to go to sleep if I was sleeping next to you…” Rin softly pleaded once more. I wrung my hands, and I replied,

        “Umm… Okay then. Come on, but turn off the light first!” Rin quickly turned off my rooms light switch, and bounded towards my bed with his red blanket, almost tripping over his duffle on the way. He paused right in front of my bed, and stared at me with wide and cautious eyes. He stood there, just gazing at me through his long eyelashes, until I lifted up my blanket to welcome him into my bed. Rin then very hesitantly got under the covers, and his warmth began to spread throughout the space under my duvet. My bed was rather small, so Rin was nestled right next to me. I turned to face him, and that’s when I realized how close we were to each other. Our noses were nearly touching in an almost Eskimo kiss! I could feel the heat boil up to my face as I stared at Rin gazing back at me with wide, sleepless eyes.

       “C-can’t sleep still?” I was able to stutter out. Rin slightly shook his head in response, and then put on a look of deep thought. Rin then mumbled out,

        “Hmm, well… My mom usually sings a song to me right before I go to bed. It helps me sleep.”

        “There is absolutely no way I am singing to you”

         “Well, obviously! You don’t even know my mom’s special song, Nanase!” Rin scoffed. “I can sing it though! Do you wanna hear it?” Rin looked at me meekly and shy, a look that I rarely see from him. I slowly nodded, and I suddenly felt Rin’s hand enveloping mine under the blankets. He squeezed my hand gently, and sent me an anxious smile. Then in a soft, breathy whisper, Rin hesitantly began to sing in unpracticed English,

“You are my shining, my only shining

You make me happy when skies are grey

You’ll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don’t take my shining away”

           

            As Rin sang, I could feel the puffs of his breath caressing my face. His smooth hand softly squeezed my own in a comforting fashion. My eyes began to droop, as he continued to lull me.

            “Heh heh, romantic, isn’t it?” were the last words I heard Rin whisper before I drifted off to sleep that night.

        At the time, I didn't understand the meaning behind Rin's whispered singing or the English words he used; however, no matter what came to pass, I could never forget the warmth in Rin's melody, the warmth of Rin's hand wrapped around mine, and the warmth that swallowed my heart.

 

* * *

 

 

       Many years have passed and much has happened since that night Rin lulled me to sleep, but who would have guessed we'd still be having sleepovers during our final year of high school. There was once a time when I though I could never see or speak to Rin again, yet here he was, lounging in my living room, eating potato chips like a pig, and looking at our elementary school’s graduation album.

       “You’re looking at that again, Rin?”

       “Mhmmm,” he replied still gazing at the album, with a potato chip between his lips. He was pointing at my old school photo. “Heh, Haru, you were so small!”

       “Hmph, well I was taller than you…”

       “HA?! No you weren’t! Stop making up fairy tales!”

       “I remember! We got measured at school! I was 1 cm taller than you!”

       “NO WAY! THAT DIDN’T HAPPEN!” Rin loudly exclaimed. He then let out a large huff, which was his way of showing that he gave up on the conversation. “Tsk, whatever. I’m taller than you now,” he mumbled as he slowly got up, one knee at a time, and headed to my kitchen. I heard Rin ruffling through my kitchen cabinets and the tap water running. As he was preoccupying himself in the kitchen, I began to look back at the open elementary school album Rin left sprawled on the floor. On one page, there was a young, cheeky Rin smiling back at me. I chuckled under my breath and fondly brushed over the picture. After Rin came back from Australia, I honestly thought I’d never get to see him smiling like this again…

       When Rin returned to Japan during high school, his eyes were so dim and empty; it lacked the warmth that I found comfort in when we were younger. However, when we finally were able to swim together again, I once again saw that light in him that was burning so brightly before… I was being utterly sappy, and hastily snapped out of my thoughts. I peered back at the yearbook, and noticed, Rin’s mini essay, titled _“My Shining”_ , right underneath his photo. It read,

“ _Iwatobi Elementary School is irreplaceable to me. The sparkling windows, the fluttering butterflies weaving their way through the school garden. All of it dazzles and makes me shining! That is where I found my other Shining. If we are able to fly together, than a sea of light that spreads out endless-_ ” ***

       “Hey Haru, I made us some tea,” Rin said, as he returned to the room with two cups of tea in his hands. Wisps of steam continued to dance around the cups as Rin placed them on the table. Then with a resounding flop, Rin collapsed on the floor next to me. Sitting crossed legged beside me, and with the chips suddenly back in his lap, Rin asked, “Watcha looking at?” I turned to look at him, and contemplated if I should ask him about the words he wrote long ago… I figured it wouldn’t do any harm so… I did.

        “Hey Rin, who was your ‘shining’?” I casually asked. Rin stared at me with wide eyes and an almost fearful expression. The silence was resounding, and all that could be heard were the songs of the cicadas playing in the distance.

       “Huh?” was all that he could stutter back.

       “In this essay,” I gestured towards his essay. “You mentioned you found another shining… so who was it?”

      “Ehhh? Why do you want to know that, Haru?” Rin scratched his head, while looking everywhere except at me.

       “I was just curious, is all,” I quickly quip back.

       “Heh, well too bad for you! It’s a secret!” he said in a mocking, yet embarrassed tone. Rin was gazing at the chip bag in his lap, suddenly finding it much more interesting after I asked my question. Rin’s cheeks were dusted pink, and I began to recall that night when a young Rin was snuggled in my bed with his cheeks were almost the same hue.

        “Actually, I remember when we were younger, and you sang to me, and told me “you are my shining”.” Rin stared at me with wide eyes. His pink dusted cheeks quickly morphed to a bright crimson.

        “YOU REMEMBER THAT?!” Rin screeched out. His grip on the potato chip bag was so strained; I swear the bag would burst apart any second.

        “Well, I remember a lot of things…” I softly replied. I looked upon Rin’s mortified and almost trembling figure. Honestly, it was rather adorable. One more push would do, I thought. “So… am I your shining?” I coyly asked. Rin exploded.

       “AHHHHHHHHHH!” Rin covered his face with his jacket-pawed hands, and began frantically rolling back and forth on my tatami mat floors. “CRAP! THIS IS SO EMBARASSING! HARUUUUU!” I grabbed him by his shoulders to stop his panicked rolling. I slowly turned him over to face me, and his head fell into my lap. I attempted to pry the hands hiding his face, until he lowered his hands a bit to reveal his dilated eyes and flushed cheeks.

       “Am I?” I asked once again. I gave him a gentle poke on his forehead. He gave a soft hum, and then slowly nodded.

       “… Yeah,” he softly responded behind his hands. He looked up at me from my lap. “You’re my shining, Haru. You’ve always been my shining.” Rin took a deep breath. He turned his head and began to mumble into my thigh. “When I’m with you, I shine the brightest. When you are next to me, you make me feel like I can fly.” It wasn’t until Rin stopped talking that I realized I was carding my fingers through his hair. I stopped my small massage, and Rin looked back up at me with questioning and worried eyes.

       “T-then why did you leave me?” I silently whispered under my breath.

       “Hmmm? What did you just say?” Rin got up from my lap, and turned to look at me, question still painted on his face. I rubbed my eyes, suddenly feeling disheartened and tired… I gave a faint exhaled and repeated,

        “If I was your shining, and someone so special to you, then why did you leave me when we were younger?” Rin expression evolved from a sense of shock to melancholy understanding. He rubbed if face with a sigh, and in hushed tones replied,

       “You know why, Haru… It was for my dream. To become a stronger swimming, I felt I needed to go to Australia. Plus, I honestly didn’t think you’d miss much. Didn’t think I was special to you or anything…” The self-deprecating smile Rin wore made my heart sink, and my body felt heavy, as if I was being dragged and drowned by the water. I never wanted to see him wear that smile again…

       “Why would you think that?” I inquired with utter disbelief. Rin just gave me a small sad.

       “You said so yourself back then, actually...” He quickly shook his head. “Ahh, forget it… that happened such a long time ago… I shouldn’t even remember it really… It’s stupid.” It was frustrating to see him like this, so freaking frustrating. Rin always had a hard time reading people, but why didn’t he see?

       “Can’t you see how much you mean to me?! ” I shouted in exasperation. To my dismay, I felt small prickles of moisture at the creases of my eyes. “Once your stupid, loud, sparkling self stepped into my life, my whole world changed. You shook the waters that I laid in, and then suddenly you were just gone!” I was too far-gone, and my mouth wouldn’t shut up. I couldn’t meet Rin’s eyes, but I suddenly felt warm arms wrap around me. Rin pushed my head into his chest and sat silently, as I continued to blabber out everything that was sitting in my head since he left me.

       “T-then, when you finally decide to come back, you act like I’m the last person you want to see in the world. It was so hard, Rin, when you mean so much to me…” Rin greatly tightened his embrace and began to run his fingers through my hair. He placed his lips near my ear, and whispered guilt-ridden apologies like it was an incantation. The warmth in his comfort penetrated me, and brought me to my boiling point. My tears began to spill. I nuzzled my face into Rin’s chest, hoping he wouldn’t feel the damp drops sinking into his t-shirt.

Without warning, Rin gave me a light kiss on the top of my head. I was completely done. I burrowed into Rin’s chest and muttered a quiet…

       “I love you.”

       “Huh? I didn’t hear that last bit, Haru,” Rin said into my hair. I bolted up from his embrace and stared at him with tear filled eyes.

       “I think I love you, dammit!” I cried out. My face began to burn at my outburst. I slowly crumpled to the floor, my face in my hands, and felt I was going to die of embarrassment. What’s worse, I couldn’t stop my crying and could barely catch my breath. Rin began shaking me in frenzy.

       “Are you ok, Haru? What’s wrong? Are you crying!?” I peaked up at him through my fingers. Through my tears I could see Rin’s concerned eyes on me. However, he also wore an immense smile. His smile was so massive and bright that all his sharp, shark-like teeth were showing. His cheeks were also a beautiful pink. I weakly slapped Rin’s cheek.

       “S-shut up… You’re” I took a shuttered inhale. “the b-biggest crybaby I know.”

      “Tsk, shut up, idiot! See you’re obviously okay if you can make sassy comments like that.” He softly poked me in my cheek.

            “I-it doesn’t change the f-fact, you’re a bigger c-cry baby!” Rin’s smile didn’t waver once. If anything it had just grown wider. Rin just snickered and stared at me fondly. He pulled me up from the ground, and situated me right in front of him.

       “Well, I guess I can’t deny that,” he replied. Rin’s hands caressed the sides of my face, while his thumbs slowly wiped away my tears. “Now, don’t cry, love.” Love. I really liked hearing that word role off his tongue, especially when it was directed at me… I leaned into his warm right hand.

            “I love you, Rin,” I stated again. Rin sent me a warm smile and caressed my cheek once more. His lips were soon pressed into mine. He was hesitant at first, but once I responded to his plush lips, the kiss became more fervent. Long fingers swept through my hair, as my fingers were tightly gripping Rin’s black jacket, which was beginning to fall off his slender shoulders. It wasn’t until Rin broke the kiss that I realized just how out of breath I was. Rin, on the other hand, was shining. His eyes were glistening. His smile was beaming. His voice was also warm and bright.

            “I love you. Gosh, I love you too, Haru. So much. For so long… So stop crying, cause we should be happy right now.” Rin’s eyes were clouded and crystal drops began to roll down his cheeks. I gently wiped the teardrops off his cheeks.

            “You’re crying now too, Rin,” I chuckled. “Always the emotional one…”

            “Shut up. They are tears of happiness. And… you love the emotional me.” Rin sent me a cheeky grin. I couldn’t hold down my smile any longer, and replied with a simple,

            “Ya, I do.”

            After our tears had vanished like the sun in the sky, we kissed and cuddled in attempt to make up for all the lost time we spent in strife or in oblivion to our feelings. I found myself lying on top of Rin, just nosing at his neck. I could smell his warm and spicy cologne; his scent was mixed with a hint of chlorine from all the time he spent in the pool. I hummed in the content state I was in, and thought outloud,

        “You know, I wish this all happened sooner, Rin. We are almost about to graduate and then… you are leaving me again…”

        “Hmmm… I may be going back to Australia, but now I know my shining loves me too! No matter where I am, my shining, you will always be in my heart. And like a bright shining lighthouse, I will find my way back to you soon.” Rin peered up at me with hopeful and loving eyes. “Romantic, isn’t it?” I nodded slightly.

        “Hey Rin, will you sing to me? Like you did that time when we were little?” Rin hummed a bit with a look of deep contemplation. He then finally said,

        “Hmm, if you promise to cook me dinner after.”

        “Okay, I’ll cook saba after.”

        “No! No more saba! I want meat!” I looked at him with a blank look. I slowly wriggled up his body till I reached his face. I pecked his lips once. Twice. And right before I reached his lips for a third time, I said,

        “Just sing, Rin…” Rin sighed and began to card his hand through my hair. Rin’s chest started to tremor under mine as he began to sing. Like he did that time before, he sang in a sort whisper. His English however, was smoother and more articulate, though it was very clear he still had cute little accent. Rin sang with an enthusiastic smile,

“You are my shining, my only shining

You make me happy when skies are grey

You’ll never know dear, how much I love you

In my heart you’ll always stay.”

 

            Rin’s song was like a sort of promise – a promise of warmth, a promise of love, and most of all a promise that we’ll one day be together again in the future.

 

* * *

 

            The room was filled with the aroma of cooking vegetables, broiling chicken, and warm soup broth. I was meticulously stirring the broth for the soup, and began to pour the vegetables and the shredded chicken into the pot. The soup was just about done when I heard soft footsteps stop in front our condo’s door, and the metallic jingle of keys echoing through the hallway outside. I stopped stirring the soup and looked towards hallway leading to the front door. With a soft click, the sturdy door unlocked, and an exhausted looking Rin stepped inside the warm confines of our home. Rin kicked off his shoes, and stumbled into the living room. He threw his police hat onto the couch, as he sauntered towards me.

            “Haru,” my name rolled smoothly off Rin’s tongue. “I’m home”. Rin smiled a tired, yet toothy smile. Once upon a time, that cute signature smile of his only consisted of one small shark like tooth. His teeth might have changed, but that smile of his was always the same. I chuckle at the thought, and sent Rin a smile back.

            “Welcome home.” Rin stop right in front of me and gave me our usual greeting kiss. I then turned back around to continue stirring my soup. Rin’s arms slowly slithered around my waist, and I felt Rin flesh against my back. He began feathering my neck with kisses.

            “Stop,” I chuckled out. “That tickles, Rin.” Rin began to sniff about.

            “Man, whatever you are making smells delicious! What, is it saba again?”

            “Hmph, I don’t cook saba all the time!” I huffed. “I’m actually trying out a new chicken soup recipe, that I might use for my restaurant.”

            “Well, whatever it is I can’t wait to try it,” he said. He chastely kissed me on the cheek before strolling off to take a shower. As I watched him leave the room, my eyes caught the two golden medals sitting in our alcove. I smiled wistfully. Look how far we've come. We were once two separate entities, just dreaming about a possible future together. There were many trials and hardships we had to overcome, but we were finally able to achieve our dreams… We swam professionally, and were even able to win an Olympic title! For me, however, the greatest dream we made come true was creating a life together for me and you. I snapped out of my reverie when I heard my soup bubbling over, and quickly began to stir the soup once more.

            After eating the very filling dinner I cooked, I found myself lounging on the couch with Rin. I was quite comfortable and content sitting in Rin’s lap. My head lulled back and rested on his shoulder. Rin’s right hand was wrapped around my center in a loose embrace, while his left hand squeezed my own. The matching silver bands sitting on our ring fingers clinked against each other as he held my hand. Rin nuzzled into my neck, and began to kiss his way up to my ear. When he finally reached my ear, he began to sing a familiar melody in completely fluent English.

         He sang in a voice filled with such love and tenderness,

“You are my shining, my only shining

You make me happy, when skies are grey.

You’ll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don’t take my shining away.

 

There were nights I found myself crying

Wishing you were in my arms

But I never dreamt my lovely shining

Would also hold me in his heart

 

You are my shining, my only shining

Please say you will always be mine.

My love for you will last forever,

Until the end of time”  

          Rin, no matter where we are, or what we do, I will always shine brightly when I'm with you, until the end of time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *I obviously don't own Rin, Haru, or any of the other Free! Iwatobi Swim Club/Eternal Summer characters.  
> KyoAni owns them. 
> 
> **Also, the you are my shining song is based off of "You are My Sunshine", if it wasn't obvious already. I did fiddle and create some of my own lyrics for the song later in the fic. All the same tune though. :)
> 
> *** I also want to mention that this fanfiction is slightly based off the RinHaru CD drama (esp. when they mention Rin's "shining") - This is a link to the translation of that CD Drama if you haven't read or heard it yet. - http://free-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Original_Drama_%EF%BD%9EHaruka_%26_Rin%EF%BD%9E
> 
> Hello everyone, I'm Pyohappy! Thanks for reading my fic and hope you enjoyed it!  
> There was a "Giant Free! Contest" on DeviantArt, and I decided to enter in the literature category. The contest's theme was "Past, Present, and Future". I really enjoy and write a lot of my own creative writing pieces, but this is my first time writing fanfiction! I have read a lot of fanfiction before though, and I really commend all the fanfiction writers out there, because it is actually very hard to constantly stay true to characters that aren't your own. I hope that I portrayed the characters well enough (though I made Haru talk more than usual O__O)!


End file.
